


3 Men in a Tub

by Umeko



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, BDSM, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Naval kink, Oral Sex, Seduction of one Commodore by a Pirate, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, one damned goat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umeko/pseuds/Umeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck at sea and very horny, the navy men find creative ways of scratching that itch. Commodore James was not quite expecting things to proceed the way they did with his lieutenants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Witnessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The good commodore catches two of his men in a very compromising situation in the wardroom while feeling very hot and bothered.

A man had his needs. Sailors were no exemption to the rule. Unfortunately, sailors were not always in close proximity to willing women who would see to those needs. The _Interceptor_ was barely a week at sea on routine patrol and Norrington was getting restless. He had just been promoted to commodore. He should be setting a good example for the men, his men. He had a beautiful fiancée waiting in port for his return in two weeks. In the privacy of his cabin, he had tried to deal with his need the way he learned since his midshipman days. So far, the attentions of Mrs Palmer and her five daughters had failed. It anything, his self-love only intensified the desire. Norrington blamed it on the muggy Caribbean climate. 

A bundle of silk fabrics styled in a crude imitation of a woman’s parts and buttocks. He had made the toy from his old shirts when he was bored. He had seen some of his fellow officers secreting such items in their sea chests, to be taken out late at night to ease the need. He had yet to find reason to use it, until now. 

With the afternoon sun pouring into his cabin, he knelt on his bed and positioned his member against the fabric. He thrust tentatively into the cool silk, in and out. He tried to picture Elizabeth lying under him but it felt so wrong and sinful. A woman would have at least reacted, not lie there like a dead fish. Still, it was pleasurable enough to cause him to spill. Yet the ache was still nagging at him and he knew it would only be a matter of time before it returned in full force. 

There were other avenues for release. As a lad, Norrington had seen for himself the clumsy attempts at seduction targeted at cabin boys and midshipmen. He found the notion both distasteful and repulsive. In his second year at sea, a cabin boy had been foully assaulted by his drunken crewmates. Norrington recalled the trial which followed. The rapists were flogged and thrown in the brig. Despite the best efforts of the ship’s surgeon, the boy died of his hurts. _Who knew how many other lads suffered their rapes in silence?_  

There was a youthful liaison he had with a colleague when he was seventeen. It ended when Johnson was posted to another ship. That was the last he saw of his lover. The naval gossip held that Lieutenant Johnson was hung at sea not for mutiny but for swivving the ship’s goat. James had long forgotten his Christian name, or even how he looked like. He only recalled the furtive groping and stolen kisses in the dark of the wardroom. 

He was going to find no relief. There was no time for him to engage in a gentlemanly pursuit of a like-minded sailor. Far too much was at risk. Norrington once yielded a kiss to a captain while he was still a midshipman, and that was after six months of relentless but discreet courting on the Knightley’s part. The captain’s ardour for James eased once a saucy cabin boy caught his eye. Gossip had it that Knightley and his little lover boy had resigned from the navy for some godforsaken plantation in New France. Young James did not particularly mind losing the man’s attentions. The kiss had tasted of stale tobacco and rotten teeth. 

The humid heat made wearing a wig unbearable but he wore it anyway. His scalp itched under it. His garments clung to his sweat-dampen skin. How he longed to toss aside the stiff brocade coat. The men would be expecting him to make his rounds on deck and he intended to do it in full regalia. Half an hour was all he could manage before the merciless heat forced him below. Mopping his brow, James headed for the wardroom where his two lieutenants… 

The commodore froze at the soft moans and gasps which reached his ears. The cause for such noises was unmistakable. He tried the door of the wardroom and found it unlocked. He pushed it open a crack. His breath hitched as his eyes took in the sight before him. The front of his breeches felt suddenly tight. 

Groves was stretched out on the narrow wardroom table, with his stocking-clad feet resting on the scarred wood. His knees were drawn up and spread open. Gillette’s bewigged head bobbed up and down as he pleasured the other lieutenant’s proudly erect prick with his lips. Gillette was still dressed in his full uniform, as was Groves. Only Groves’ shoes and wig had been shed and lay on the floor. The man must be broiling in his coat. His face was flushed red and contorted as Gillette’s lips descended on his prick. He moaned into the back of his hand. His hair was all askew as he writhed like an eel. Norrington pushed the door open further. 

Gillette released Groves’ cock with a ‘pop’ and his paramour rolled over so that only his upper torso was pressed against the table-top. Gillette tugged Groves’ breeches down to his knees. Norrington caught a glimpse of creamy white buttocks. Gillette unbuttoned his own breeches and his manhood stood rampant and throbbing. He rested his hands on Groves’ hips. There no doubt as to his intent. His own manhood throbbing, James Norrington could not hold back a loud groan. 

The rutting pair froze at the sound. “Philip, did you lock the door?” Groves whispered in a harsh voice. The dread in it was tangible. Gillette mumbled something unintelligible. His rod was now flagging. Norrington dropped all pretences and stepped into the wardroom, carefully shutting the door behind him. 

Two pairs of frightened eyes darted up and met Norrington’s hazel ones. All colour fled their faces. Naval law demanded that both parties be tossed into the brig, to be flogged before the crew for indecency or hung from the yardarms for being sodomites. The commodore sternly considered the scene before him. He licked his lips. The bulge in the front of his pants was causing him a great discomfort. 

Groves yanked up his breeches while Gillette moved to button up his own. Doubt and worry creased their features. 

“Theodore Groves, Philip Gillette. My cabin. Five minutes…” Norrington mustered as stern a tone as he could. An idea had occurred to him. It must have shown in his face at that moment for Gillette and Groves’ gaze landed for a fraction of a second on the damp patch on the front of the commodore’s pants. 


	2. Relief Given

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is in over his head after walking in on Gillette and Groves and the pair decide to help him with his delicate problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pointless smut. Was that even in their job description?

_What was he thinking?_ Norrington groaned when the pair reported to his cabin. Groves had his wig and shoes on but his uniform was slightly rumpled. Gillette’s lips still looked reddened from their earlier activity. The pair stood to attention before him like the good officers he knew. _How could he even ask that of them? Surely the heat must have made him a little loony._ His loins burned and the discomfort was becoming nigh unbearable. 

“Sir?” Groves ventured after a full three minutes of awkward silence. “What are your orders, sir?”

“Gentlemen, I have an awkward and delicate situation which require some assistance…” Norrington continued helplessly as the images of what he had witnessed came to mind.

“Your cock, sir?” Gillette asked blandly. Norrington fidgeted as both lieutenants stared at the root of his torment. The bulge was unmistakable now. It was no way he could continue to deny his arousal.

“If you do not wish to stay, you may leave and we will make no further references to what happened in the wardroom…” He did not want to blackmail them at all. They had served him so well, even when he was still a captain.

“It will be a pleasure and our duty to help you, commodore…” Gillette and Groves replied as one. There was a glint of mischief in the glances they exchanged.

“NO!” Norrington yelped as Gillette and Groves approached him, placing their hands on his need. Groves stood on the left and Gillette on the right, both teasing his balls through the taut fabric. 

“Gillette… Groves…” Norrington clutched at their uniforms for support as his knees threatened to buckle from the joint onslaught. He could not believe this was actually happening.

“It’s first names now, James… Theodore and Philip,” Gillette murmured into his ear and it felt delicious. This was wrong and every fibre of the commodore’s being screamed it. It was almost akin to him dragging that simple-minded cabin boy from his hammock and raping him over the ship’s gun. _Surely they were only doing this to avoid the noose?_

“Gentlemen, you have my word not to speak of what happened earlier or this. You may leave… I can take care of…” His words were cut off by Gillette kissing him.

“James, allow us to take care of you. You are our leader and you are so tense,” Groves traced his jaw with cool fingers. “You will make yourself sick and what will become of the ship then? You have an itch and it must be scratched. We need you, James. Allow us, sir, to be the source of your relief and continued good health.” Oddly, his lieutenant’s reasoning made sense.

They sat him on the edge of the bed and drew back. With disciplined precision, the pair discarded all extraneous garments, until they were left in the shirts, breeches and stockings. Shoes were placed meticulously side-by-side while the folded uniform coat and wigs went on the table. They aided each other in the process of disrobing, interrupted with kisses and caresses as they undid each other’s coat buttons and unpinned the wigs. When Gillette untied Groves’ cravat, he leaned it to nip at his exposed collarbone. When Groves managed to tug a shoe off Gillette’s foot, he darted in to lick his instep where the stocking had ripped open.

Blood pounded in James’ ears as he took in the antics of the pair. He took off his own wig and let it drop onto the floor. Gillette crawled over on all fours to pick it, his arse pert and taut in the breeches. He placed it on the bedside table before turning his attention back to James. Groves had clambered onto the bed behind the commodore. They were both younger than him by a few years, and handsome in their own unique ways.

Theo was dark and wiry, with dark, close cropped hair and solemn eyes. His chin was strong and spoke of character. Philip was boyish-looking with soft eyes and a mop of rusty-brown curls under his powdered wig. He was slender, almost willowy. Stripped of his coat and wig, he seemed a lot younger and more playful.

Groves whispered into his ear. “Nothing which happens between us in this cabin will pass these walls, upon our honour.”

James nodded his assent and leaned back against Theodore Groves, surrendering his body to their ministrations.

With James’ aid, Groves divested him of the heavy uniform coat. The coat found a place beside the wig. James tried to ignore the stiffness pressing against the small of his back and Groves curled up against him and flung his arms under his. Gillette had eased his shoes off his feet and knelt between his knees. He was rubbing his cheek against his need and mouthing it through the soaked fabric. Groves’ limber fingers undid his cravat and his shirt collar, caressing his collarbone before moving to his nipples. Next they traced patterns on his taut belly. Norrington whined. The fire in his loins was raging now. He clenched his fists into the sheets. Groves traced his earlobe with a moist tongue as Gillette freed James’ cock and balls from the prison of his pants…

“Oh, God!” James’ eyes rolled back in his head as Gillette swallowed him in to the hilt. _How could the man breathe with a mouthful like that?_ Norrington’s fingers dug into the lieutenant’s locks. The wet heat was driving him over the edge. It was better than any whore he had ever paid for. Gillette hummed and worked his lips up and down the sensitive length. Norrington whined and bucked but Groves kept him pinned to the bed with his questing fingers, lips and tongue.

Occasionally, he would cease to utter obscenities and absurdities about what they would want to do to him or have him do to them. The words and images conjured up by them only inflamed his desire all the more. The notion of sodomizing a naked Gillette over the deck gun. Or pounding Groves’ rear over the maps. Or them both fucking in the rigging overhead while he watched from the deck… His balls were tight and bursting. He arched up.

“I-I’m close… Oh!”

With a shout, he came into Gillette’s mouth hot and hard. The lieutenant choked before he swallowed the load. With the back of his hand, he wiped the excess which had leaked out from the sides. Boneless, James flopped back against Groves, who shushed him and rubbed his back as if he were a child. It had felt so good, too good…

“Thank you, sir…” Gillette said. His cheeks were flushed red and his lips pink.

“Thank you for allowing us to help, sir…” Groves slid off the bed.

“Gentlemen, thank you for your kind assistance. You have my permission to continue where you left off,” Norrington said with a content smile.

“Thank you, sir!” The pair hastened to retrieve their belongings, aiming to complete that quick fuck in the wardroom before they were caught.  

“If I should ever need your assistance, I will let you know. Dismissed,” Norrington grinned broadly as he stripped the stained sheets from his bed. “Oh, and lock the door this time,” he added as an afterthought. The pair bobbed a bow before hastening to their tryst. James shook his head. It must have been the crazy Caribbean heat. 


	3. The Case of the Missing Sheath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safe sex is one thing but when it ends up with heavy fingering by your commanding officer? Groves gets very needy. James Norrington might not be as straight-laced as everyone thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Condoms have been around even during the 17th century. Normally made of linen and sheepgut, to be tied on with a bit of ribbon. Used in those days as a means of contraception and to reduce the risk of catching venereal diseases. However, actual usage and efficiency limited in a time when sex ed wasn't standard curriculum for most. Understandably, syphilis and other similar illnesses were a problem in the navies and armies of that era.

“It is a sheath,” the surgeon coughed awkwardly as he distributed them to the officers and men of the _Interceptor_ as they got ready to disembark and partake freely of the services of the port’s ladies of the night. It was the latest innovation in the Royal Navy’s attempt at keeping venereal illness rates in the ranks down. With a red face and halting words, he tried to instruct the laughing sailors on its use. Norrington was under no illusions that the men would be too drunk when they tumble into bed with a whore to recall the ugly-looking thing they now held in their hands. 

He would not need it. The ladies at Madame Grace’s were both clean and free of any pox. Besides, he was to be wedded to Elizabeth Swann. After marriage, he would stay faithful to sweet Elizabeth. No more tavern wenches or pretty courtesans for him. That was what he thought. Even when his friends threw a party to celebrate the upcoming nuptials and had an eager whore sent to his bed, he had politely declined.

* * *

 

Now on the _Dauntless_ months later, he toyed with the sheath. The surgeon had claimed it could be reused by an overnight soaking in vinegar and milk but James found the idea of sticking his manhood into something which smelt of sour milk disgusting. _Would the girls object to having that ugly thing jammed up their cunts, knowing it has been up cunts from Bombay to Boston, and a few arses too? What if it got lost up them? Do you wear it when being sucked by a whore?_ The thought of bosomy courtesans eagerly parting their legs for him excited other thoughts in his mind. 

With a grunt, he tossed the offending item back into the depths of his drawer. Perhaps a walk would clear his head and ease that ache in his groin. 

As he passed the wardroom, he could hear an argument in progress. 

_“We can’t just leave it there…”_

_“You were the one who insisted I wear it…”_

_“I wouldn’t have if you weren’t doing that sailor… Get it out, Phillip…”_

_“I’m trying…”_

_“No, you are not sticking that hook up my arse!”_

Norrington rapped on the door. “Is everything alright?” 

“Yes, sir!” 

“Let me in, _now_.” 

With a click, the door was opened by a sheepish Gillette. He was only wearing a shirt. Groves was naked and on his knees, arse up and held open with his hands. Norrington’s eyebrows shot up almost to his hairline. 

“Gentlemen, an explanation please?” 

“Gillette was using the sheath while he fucked me and he left it inside me. We can’t get it out,” Groves replied, red-faced with embarrassment. Norrington rolled his eyes. They could get the surgeon to remove the item but that would be subjecting poor Theodore to more indignity and risking the exposure of their illicit relationship. 

“Perhaps we should allow nature to take its course and have you shit it out,” Norrington suggested.

“No! I can’t possibly go about with that thing in me until then!”

“How deep is it in?”

Gillette answered with a shrug. “Dunno, I have tried using my fingers to feel for it but Theo is a bit squirmy…”

“That’s because you keep touching me _there_.”

Norrington rubbed his temples. If they ever get back to good old English civilization, his first action would be to submit a letter to the Admiralty to have his lieutenants transferred to separate ships. They were starting to act like a pair of schoolboys. Someone had to deal with the situation now. James Norrington thought back to whatever scant medical knowhow he had accumulated over the course of his life.

“Gillette, hold him fast over the table, face-down,” Norrington barked the order and divested himself of his uniform coat, he rolled back his sleeves.

“Oil,” Gillette offered Norrington a small bottle of olive oil. Norrington doused his hands liberally before pouring some onto Grove’s swollen pink opening. Groves tried his hardest to relax when the first fingers entered him. Gillette must have tied it carelessly and have the sheath come loose during the act. Now an apologetic Gillette knelt on the table and held Groves down with a hand on his shoulders and the small of his back.

Young James had once witnessed a hunting bitch whelping. The last pup was stuck. His uncle had stuck his hand up the bitch to find the puppy and ease it free. A sheath was nowhere like a puppy. Norrington felt about carefully and surgically. He needed more access. Groves moaned as he felt the fingers stretching him to admit a third, then a fourth finger. Surely the commodore’s hand must be in up to the wrist now. He had never been so stretched open. Those fingers pressed against the sides of his passage. He arched like a bow when a touch hit on his sensitive prostrate.

“Hold him down!” Norrington barked. Gillette obeyed. There had been something at his fingertips there. _If only…_

Groves was now writhing like a hooked eel now at the amazing things Norrington was inadvertently doing to his body. His cock was stiff, his balls bursting. He whimpered and bucked but he was pinned fast. The fingers curled and uncurled inside him, trying to snag the foreign object within his body. He was still sore from the earlier rut with Gillette. He ground his hips against the edge of the table. 

“Oh, hold still…” Norrington cursed under his breath. Groves’ skin was flushed red now. _Almost… Aha!_ He had it now. With a triumphant flourish, he eased the item of linen and sheep gut out from the cleft of Groves’ ass. The lieutenant groaned in dismay as the fingers left him. Norrington wiped his hands on a rag.

“Sir, please… you can’t leave me like this!” Groves pleaded. He rolled over to reveal his engorged and weeping cock. 

“Really, Theo. Whatever should we do with you?” James tried to keep from smiling. “Hang on while I get my sheath…” he turned as if to go to leave. Gillette caught onto the commodore’s ploy and stifled a smile too. Theo was so hot and precious when he got this bothered. 

“Sir, please…” Groves whined. 

“Very well… Up on your feet,” James positioned himself behind Groves. “Phillip, shouldn’t you help poor Theo now? On your knees.” 

Phillip Gillette got on his knees facing that angry cock. Norrington chuckled. Theo was so far on the edge that the slightest touch would make him spill. Gillette parted his lips and leaned forward to take the tip of Groves’ cock into his mouth. Norrington was swifter. He roughly grabbed the hard shaft and worked his palm up and down furiously. 

Theo shouted as he spilled his load over Gillette’s face. James grinned. Poor Phillip had cum hanging from his cheeks, lips and eyebrows when it was done and James released the flaccid cock. He cleaned his hands on the rag. 

“Well done, gents. I believe we have a dinner appointment in the mess. Don’t be late. You might want to clean up first,” Norrington kissed Groves on the cheek and patted Gillette on the head where he knelt.   


	4. That Damned Goat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The commodore is feeling very horny after a rough night and Theodore brings breakfast. Smut ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A goat, a bottle and Jack Sparrow conspire to ruin the commodore's night.

_He was on fire, tangled in the sheets with another warm body in a fevered dance born of mutual desire. Lithe limbs entwined with his. Lips pressed against his. He was hard and on the point of bursting. However, try as he might, he could not make out the face of his bed-mate. He kissed his way along a brown arm as a throaty moan assaulted his ears. The legs round his waist were too firm and sinewy to be Elizabeth. Elizabeth would be white and soft like a wife should be. Perhaps it was one of his former lovers… He reached the shoulder and gasped when he saw the face for the first time._

_“Missed me, James, me luv?” Jack Sparrow grinned gold-toothed from under a tangle of dreadlocks._  

James Norrington woke up with a start from his nightmare, drenched in sweat and still achingly hard. Someone was thumping on his cabin door and shouting. His sleep-addled mind identified the voice as Gillette. He groaned and checked his watch. It was a good three hours to dawn. It must be an emergency for his lieutenant to disturb his slumber at this ungodly hour. He hurriedly pulled on his shirt and shoes. 

* * *

 

“How the blazes did this happen?” Norrington regarded the sight in the wardroom sourly. Groves was holding a bloodied cloth to the groin of a pale-faced midshipman. The lad was sitting on the edge of the table with his legs apart. The commodore recognised young Henry Fransworth.

“We were roused by a loud screaming from the goat pens and found him there…” Groves explained. “It would seem that Betsy took a bite out of Fransworth.” Norrington’s eyebrows rose.

“Has the surgeon been summoned?” Norrington was dreading having to inform Lord Farnsworth his son has been castrated by a goat.

“Er, Webber has a bit of a delicate problem involving a brandy bottle,” Gillette fidgeted.

“The man’s hopelessly drunk?” Norrington could feel the beginnings of a headache starting in his skull. 

“Er, no. He has gotten his cock stuck in the bottle while pleasuring himself,” Gillette explained. “He could not get it off now…” 

“Take a hammer to it,” Norrington snapped. A part of him wondered if there was any brandy in that bottle and if it would be waste of brandy.

“Isn’t that dangerous, sir?” Groves ventured. 

“Yes, but would good doctor prefer treating Fransworth here with a bottle hanging off his cock?”

* * *

 

Morning found James Norrington as grumpy as an old bear hauled out of hibernation too soon. He scrunched up the letter he had been working on and tossed it away. How could anyone explain to a boy’s father that he had been bitten in the genitals by a goat while attempting to swive it? The full idiocy of the night’s events had been revealed to him by his lieutenants, a few meek midshipmen and a sheepish ship’s doctor.

First and foremost was the _Dauntless’_ enterprising trio of fifteen-year-old midshipmen. John Lambing, Hugh Greenby and the luckless Fransworth had crept into the goat pens with the intention of swiving the goats. Unfortunately Betsy did not take kindly to giving Fransworth a blow job and bit him there. The boy narrowly escaped bleeding to death but it was doubtful if his manhood would be the same as before after the crude circumcision. Young Henry had been punished more than sufficiently by the results of his nocturnal foray. His fellows were sentenced to ten lashes of the birch over the gun.  

The good doctor was feeling very horny that night and he was not going to risk his reputation by asking any of the other men on board to assist him in any form. Somehow he thought sliding his prick into an empty brandy bottle would fix that problem. After Gillette took a hammer to the bottle, the doctor was left with numerous shallow lacerations to his thighs and groin from glass shards. All considered, the commodore opted to spare Webber punishment as there was no rule against swiving a brandy bottle.

James Norrington sighed and rubbed his temples. He took his flask of brandy out, considered it a moment before returning it to its place inside his desk. It was too early for brandy. He had the ship’s path to chart, letters to write- official and otherwise. They had come close to the _Pearl_ at the Azores but not close enough. He wondered if a love letter to Elizabeth would be improper given her plans to marry William Turner. There had been other young women in Port Royal worthy of his station but he had not much time to make their acquaintance before embarking on this chase after a dreadlocked pirate.

How he hated that damned pirate. First, that pirate dared touch his Elizabeth. He would have saved Miss Swann without his help, wouldn’t he? Second, the theft of the _Interceptor_. Third… James Norrington groaned. His head was thumping like a drum. He tried to picture Elizabeth’s smiling face. He once found it a comfort during a difficult time at sea. Somehow she now was always with young Will Turner in his mind’s eye, doing things with him as if they were already wed. The very picture was not relaxing him at all.

His mind painted a picture of the young pair entwined in naked embrace. Elizabeth giggly and moaning like a tavern wench as Will Turner took her up against the wall of his forge. He could see the rhythmic thrusts of his buttocks and the heaving of his sweat-beaded back muscles as his former fiancée wrapped her pale thighs about his waist. 

“Fuck,” he uttered a rare curse.

“An excellent suggestion, commodore…” a voice replied.

Norrington belatedly recalled that he had ordered breakfast to be brought to him in his cabin in favour of joining the others at mess. Slowly, he turned to face the speaker. It was Theodore Groves. He breathed a sigh of both relief and frustration. It could have been a seaman or the cabin boy who had brought him breakfast. Instead, it was his lieutenant. The same lieutenant he had already taken some considerable liberties with.

Groves placed the breakfast tray fastidiously on the table and set about arranging the butter dish and toast. Norrington swallowed when he saw the crisp white lines of his breeches hugging those narrow hips and tight ass. “Tea. With extra milk. Thought you might need some after last night.”

“It better not be from Betsy,” Norrington sniped.

“Heck no. The cook got it from Burnhilda this morning. Betsy’s milk is headed for the midshipmen’s table. He thought they might need a little reminder about her real purpose on board.”

“I’ll pass on the milk,” Norrington replied. “You are dismissed, lieutenant. I believe your breakfast and Gillette are waiting in the mess. There is no need for you to wait on me.” He frowned as he watched Groves fold a napkin neatly and place it beside his breakfast.

“Philip is sleeping in after his watch and I’ve had as much breakfast as I can get down after spending part of the night holding onto a lad’s balls to keep them from falling off, sir. Is the boy fine, sir?”

“The little fool will live, unfortunately the same might not be true for his chances at carrying on the family name,” Norrington smiled. Groves had gone off in a huff after the debacle without waiting for the doctor’s prognosis. He might act all grumpy about having his sleep interrupted but he did care for the young midshipmen. Norrington has seen him teaching them to tie knots when their duties allowed.

“Tell him honestly, Theo. Were you aware of Master Fransworth and friends’ night-time activities in that area? I know the schoolmaster should be in charge of them but since he took off at San Dominic…”

“Oh, no, sir! Not about the goats. As for the other activities, I am afraid I am not at liberty to reveal,” as he spoke, there was a mischievous gleam in his eye. He did not protest when Norrington cupped his ass and gave it a squeeze.

“Is this mutiny I hear, lieutenant? Perhaps some discipline is in order…” He was hard again and he stared appreciatively at the bulge in Groves’ breeches as he kneaded his ass.

“Oh, yes, please, James…”

“Undress. Breakfast can wait.” Norrington ordered as he unpinned his wig. “Oh, and lock the bloody door before that.” He knew Gillette and Groves were an item but they were never exclusive. Shipboard rumours had Phillip conducting a liaison with a common seaman and Theodore was seen kissing their cook in a more-than-friendly manner.

He ordered Groves to stop once he had been stripped to his shirt, breeches and stockings. Norrington removed his heavy coat. He was going to need the mobility to proceed with their game. He selected a leather strop he used to sharpen his razor with and wound the metal buckled end round his hand. Groves licked his lips as he considered the strop. He always appreciated some rough and tumble with his men. James has proven himself more than capable of dishing it out.

“Over the table, now.” The table was large enough for the breakfast tray to be moved aside for now and Groves to bend over it comfortably beside it. Groves folded his arms under his chest and stood with his feet placed slightly apart. Norrington undid Groves’ breeches and yanked them to his knees. He lifted Groves’ shirt up over his back. He continued kneading Grove’s bare buttocks.

“Tell me again. Have you taken liberties with any of the boys, Theo?”

“Oh no, sir.” A gasp as Norrington kissed the small of his back.

“You have many dirty little fantasies, Theo. Have you ever thought of sticking your cock into their arses?”

“Never, sir!” Groves yelped aloud as the strop cracked against his buttocks.

“Have you ever stuck it into a goat then?” Another crack of tanned leather against skin punctuated the accusation. “Theo, you naughty, naughty boy. Tell me, did your mother wash out your mouth with soap?” The leather fell again and again.

Groves was past answering now as the ‘interrogation’ continued. Only the occasional whimper broke his silence. Norrington watched as the cheeks before him flushed pink with the lashes of the strop. He had been careful not to break the skin. His own cock was leaking and he was amused to watch Groves moving his hips against the table’s edge to find his own release.

“I’m going to spit you on my cock now, Theo,” Norrington warned as he undid his breeches to free his rampant cock. He cast about for some lubricant before glimpsing the melting butter in its dish. Groves might like it rough but James was not going to risk awkward questions if his lieutenant left his cabin limping.

Groves moaned as a butter-slicked finger breached him. Norrington slicked up his passage liberally with butter and stretched it open. Groves yipped when his fingers brushed against his prostrate. Norrington coated his cock with the remainder of the butter before positioning himself at the cleft. With a grunt, he grabbed Theo’s hips and shoved in to the hilt. He paused to allow Groves to adjust. Groves wriggled his hips in annoyance at the delay.

James could not resist teasing Theo. He wound his fingers in that short brown hair and pulled Theo’s head back slightly to whisper into his ear.

“Clench for me, Theo. Squirming is nice but you have to clench to let me know how much you want this…” He rolled his hips so that his cock brushed against that sensitive spot inside Theo. Theo bobbed his head and clenched his muscles about James’ shaft. James groaned in approval and released his hair. He obliged by pulling out almost all the way before thrusting it in deep again, unerringly hitting Theo’s prostrate. _Withdraw, thrust, withdraw, thrust…_

James’ hips ground against Theo’s mercilessly with every thrust, slamming him against the table. All was silent but for the slap of flesh on flesh, Theo’s pants and James’ grunts. Almost belatedly, James reached in front of Theo to seize him. The touch on his heated flesh undid him. With a harsh cry, Theo came over the table and James’ hand. As the muscles spasmed about his shaft, James came, spilling his seed into his partner.

It was over. _Almost._

“Stay still.” James Norrington was feeling a bit mischievous himself now. He wiped himself clean with the napkin. Theo whined as the breakfast items were placed on his back - the sugar bowl, milk jug, plate and teapot. The teapot was lukewarm now, not hot enough to scald him thankfully. James stood between Theo’s spread legs. Groves felt the napkin rub between his cheeks and thighs, removing traces of butter and semen. James shifted his chair so that he was facing the breakfast spread.

Groves heard the commodore prepare himself a cup of tea and tuck into his bacon and eggs with gusto. The aroma of the bacon made his mouth water. His stomach gave an ill-times growl.

“Hungry, Theo?” James patted his still-warm buttocks. Groves had to brace himself to keep from shifting his body and spilling the breakfast.

“Yes, sir.”

“Here,” James urged. He fed a finger of jam-covered toast to his lover. Theo nibbled on it until it was gone, even licking the remnants of jam and crumbs off James’ fingers. James repeated the process with another jam-coated toast.  

“Will you be long, sir?” Theo asked. His muscles were starting to cramp from holding so still.

“Almost done…” James was removing the heavy teapot off his shoulder blades now. “Oh, perhaps we could do with a second helping…”

Groves felt a finger slip into his still-stretched and oiled entrance at those words. The finger wriggled about inside him, leaving no doubt as to what James was thinking of.

“Absolutely.” 


	5. Private Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James identifies the culprit behind a shipboard prank gone awry and disciplines Gillette. Gillette finds he likes James’ brand of discipline.

“Phillip, it is to your credit that you have come clean with us…” James Norrington growled. 

Phillip Gillette was a notorious prankster but this was taking it too far. Oil of nettles daubed on the rim of their poor boatswain’s brandy flask. Mister Neil’s lips were the size of sausages now and the poor man could barely speak or eat. The suspicion had fallen on the midshipmen, for they were young enough to conceive of such a childish prank. The boys had been questioned and their quarters searched, even poor Henry Fransworth, who was still recovering from his misadventure with a feisty nanny goat. No evidence was found. The doctor put it down to a spontaneous allergy to the pewter in the flask. The mystery was solved when Phillip decided to confess the mischief to his colleague Theo and his commanding officer at dinner after one too many glasses of port. 

“He was swiving the goats before he tried to mount me, and he never cleaned up in between…” Gillette protested. James rolled his eyes and wished Gillette had put the oil in the man’s breeches instead. 

“Still that was no reason…”

“He called me a slut to my face and said I am as loose as an old whore that he’d rather do Betsy and the girls in the goat pen…”

“Well, we’d be the judge of that, right, Theo? I believe we agreed this matter should be handled in private…” Their boatswain was a vengeful character with a foul temper. The slight-built Phillip would not stand a chance if he knew who was behind his current agonies. Phillip had awful taste in lovers, Theo and him aside. Still, a punishment was due. A protesting Phillip had been dragged from the wardroom to the captain’s cabin. 

“Apologies, sir…” Groves bowed slightly as he inspected his friend’s bonds. “I am due on the watch shortly…”

“Help me get him over there near the bed and you may be excused,” James said conversationally as he tied a gag into Phillip’s mouth.

“You will leave enough of him for me, wouldn’t you, James? I do not fancy Betsy or a goat tonight…” 

“Of course, Theo. May you find him well-stretched and waiting for your cock when you get off duty…” James chuckled wickedly as Phillip squirmed in their grasp. They bent over their captive to inspect their handiwork. 

The lieutenant was naked from the waist down and his shirt bore port stains left from dinner. His rusty brown hair was plastered to his brow with sweat. His limbs were unnaturally contorted, tied wrist to ankle with knees pulled up to his chest. The pair had dumped him on the floor such that his bare bottom was upraised. Phillip tried to shuffle on his hands and feet to a more comfortable position and failed.

“No goodbye fuck for poor Theo, Phillip?” James teased. “Perhaps you want to suck his cock. You didn’t finish the Bristol cream dessert… such a waste of the cook’s efforts…”

He tugged gently at the ropes so that Phillip fell onto his side, bringing him face-to-face with an eager cock. He swallowed hard and would have licked his lips but the gag was still in his mouth. The heavy cock slapped him lightly on the cheek as Theo stroked his shaft. Theo did have a nice long cock. He came hard, spurting over Phillip’s face. He leaned in to kiss his lover on the tip of his nose.

“I bet that toad Neil never did that to you,” Groves remarked as he wiped himself off and re-buttoned his breeches. He whispered something into James’ ear and pressed something into the commodore’s palm. James grinned wickedly. With a smart salute, Theo was off, leaving Phillip entirely at James’ mercy.

“Typically, a flogging is in order, but since Groves has already flogged you with his cock…” James kneaded the pale buttocks Philip’s position exposed to him. Phillip protested behind his gag. 

“What’s that? Not enough, I hear?” James grinned. Phillip nodded vigorously. The commodore rolled Phillip onto his front and undid the gag.

“Yessir!” Phillip gasped.

“How many lashes?” James selected a leather strop from his shaving kit.

“Ten, sir?”

“No, I believe you deserve more for that prank. Fifteen would be a start. Or perhaps twenty. If you have been letting our boatswain use you, twenty lashes would be nothing.” The gag was returned to Phillip’s mouth. The first lash made him buck. James was careful to avoid breaking the skin although welts were raised.

Gillette’s ass was turning a rosy red, as was his face. He whimpered when James paused to give his buttocks an occasional caress. He knew Neil’s foul temper well. The man was a brutish boor even when sober. Phillip wondered what inspired him to take up with the boatswain in the first place, perhaps those bulging biceps… He did have a weakness for broad shoulders. James had a good strong arm too, he could tell from the blows raining upon his skin. His cock stiffened and ached. He tried to rub it into the floorboards but there was no purchase.

“Do you have any idea what Neil would do to you if he knew?” Fingers tugged at his hair. Gillette winced at the pain in his scalp from the manhandling. He was turned onto his back.

“Let’s see. Knowing the man’s foul temper. He might start by relieving you of these.” The commodore cupped his balls and squeezed them slightly, making him moan behind his gag. The fingers teased his length, flicking at the head until it was weeping. James untied the gag. “Then he might fry them in hot oil and stuff them down your throat.”

 “We are a little short on the oil at the moment so…” Gillette understood. He readily parted his lips to take in James’ fingers. He could taste himself on them as he licked and sucked. With his other hand, James patted his head and ruffled his hair. It felt so good. Phillip sucked those long slender digits deeper. He almost gagged when the nails scrapped the back of his throat. James slowly pulled his slick fingers out, trailing a thread of beaded saliva as they left Gillette’s lips.

The spit would dry quickly and Norrington did not waste time. He did not want to hurt his lieutenant too badly. The initial stretch was painful. Phillip was far too dry and despite accusations to the contrary, he had one nice tight ass. Gillette licked James’ fingers when he stuck them back into his mouth. With a fresh coating of spit, James re-inserted them into his lieutenant’s ass and worked to stretch him open. It was awfully slow going. After the fifth attempt, Phillip was starting to show his impatience by frustrated moans and bucking his hips trying to impale himself on the commodore’s fingers.

“Patience, Phillip…” James slapped the reddened cheek before him. The ropes were cutting into Phillip’s wrists and ankles from his persistent struggles. The bound man cursed his friend for being so good at his knots like a seaman worth his salt should be. Norrington’s breeches were open now to reveal his hard cock.

Humming, Norrington rubbed his cock along Gillette’s shaft, watching the lieutenant’s eyes roll back in his head.

“Fuck! Please, sir… enough…”

“Enough what, Phillip? You have to be specific.” James knelt between his spread cheeks, spat into his hand and slicked his cock with spit.

“Sir, please fuck me.”

“But such a nice tight hole and a little dry… I’m afraid I might just ruin you for Theodore. We can’t have that, can we?” James said as he folded Phillip’s legs up flush to his chest. He allowed the tip of his cock to slide along the cleft.

“You wouldn’t, sir! I can take it…”

“Very well, since you asked so nicely. Take it all.”

The pain of the burn took Phillip by surprise as James thrust in balls-deep into his inadequately prepped hole. He whimpered and sobbed. Tears trickled down his cheeks. It hurt when James made the first few shallow thrusts, completely missing his prostrate, before he could adjust. Phillip let loose a few choice curses in both French and English.

“Really, did your poor mama have to go through an entire shipment of soap to wash out your mouth, Gillette?” James feigned shock. He tilted the angle of Gillette’s hips so that his cock brushed lightly against his pleasure spot. Phillip cried out at the sweet torment. He was not getting off so easily. Bound wrist to ankle, he was completely open and at the mercy of his lover. It still hurt, but not as badly as before. His body was adjusting to having James inside him. The awkward position compressed his chest and made breathing hard. The rough floorboards scratched at his back through the linen of his shirt.

“No more pranks, Phillip, before I give you what you want.” Gillette was enjoying his punishment too much.

“I promise, James! No more pranks! Just- Ah!” 

James thrust into his prostrate hard and rolled his hips. Gillette’s vision exploded in a mass of white spots. Waves of pleasure rushed through his veins as he was skilfully stimulated from inside. He begged, sobbed and moaned. 

“You are acting like such a whore, Phillip,” James grinned as he continued his unrelenting assault. Phillip’s inner muscles clenched and sucked at the invading cock, urging him ever deeper and faster. Phillip cried out. He was burning. He was hard, painfully hard. Pleasure melting into pain and vice versa, until he could not tell which was which.

“James, touch me. Let me come…” 

“Phillip, I will make you come. You will come from me slamming my cock into your tight ass and nothing else,” James hissed fiercely. The words and the onslaught on his prostrate was enough to make Phillip spill completely. Before the spasms of his climax died away, James came with a grunt, flooding his burning insides with a flood of seed.

James eased his spent cock from that reddened hole and admired the way his seed trickled from its edges. He wiped himself clean and checked his watch. Theo was not due off duty for another two hours at least. A panting Phillip Gillette was lying on his back with his hands and feet trussed up. He reminded James Norrington of a turtle who had been flipped over onto his shell and unable to regain his feet. There was some paperwork waiting for Norrington’s attentions.

“James, sir… aren’t you going to let me go now?” Phillip whined. His limbs were cramped from the position they were bound in.

“Sorry, Phillip. Your punishment is not quite over yet. I did promise to leave you well-prepped for Theo…” James fished something out of his desk. It was a well-polished wooden phallus-like bulb with a handle. Phillip cursed as he recognized it as the one Theo had been whittling in his free time. The gag was replaced and he keened weakly as James eased the phallus in to the hilt. The slickness from earlier made it easier. That girth would definitely keep him stretched until Theo returned. The handle tapped against the floor, driving it deeper into his ass if he so much as moved.

Feeling a little sorry for the man, James rolled him onto his side. He fetched a damp cloth to wipe the dried semen off his face, belly and from between his thighs. Phillip nuzzled his hand gratefully for the consideration.

“Oh, Phillip. Don’t thank me yet, we would like to test if we can get both our pricks up your ass at the same time. So I do hope Theo remembers the oil.” Norrington stalked off to his work with half-hearted protests from his gagged lieutenant in his wake.

 


	6. Three's a Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dauntless makes port but a hiccup in arrangements leaves the men high and dry. James gets an unexpected visitor during a steamy night with his friends with benefits.

Commodore James Norrington groaned mightily as a boatload of whores rowed over from the port of Gibraltar. He doubted he would ever see a more toothless, pox-ridden lot of tarts _ever_. The problem started when Able Seaman Samuel O’Reilly perished of a fever at sea. Norrington doubted it was the plague but the port authorities wanted to be sure. Thus the men of the _Dauntless_ were forbidden from setting foot on the island though they would be supplied for the next leg of the journey. Norrington wished their surgeon had been less honest with the authorities. The men were mutinous being confined on board ship so tantalisingly close to the port’s taverns and brothels. 

Groves called in a few favours in port to have rum and whores sent out to the ship in the evening. The rum was acceptable but the whores definitely not, at least not for most of the men. Never mind, a few bottles of rum would probably fix that. There were six ladies, all well into their forties and possibly older under their heavy face paint. There was one lady who reminded James of an older version of Elizabeth. He almost took her to his cabin. However, he changed his mind when she smiled to reveal a mouthful of gold-capped and rotting teeth and brayed like a she-ass.     

The men were busy taking their pleasure from the whores who deigned to grace their ship, fever or not. Many opted to seek their relief via other means. Groves had to show the three young midshipmen how to bundle their spare shirts to form a dolly to take their pleasure from. It would never do to have the boys catch the pox from the dubious harlots his contact in port set them up with. The cook was charged with keeping an eye on the goats from desperate sailors while the surgeon reminded the men to use their sheaths. 

It was a miserable let-down, Norrington reflected. Gillette and Groves were definitely feeling the same when they trooped into his cabin after dinner. No words were exchanged as they latched the door securely and peered cautiously out from the windows. What happened in the cabin stays in the cabin. The trio shuttered the windows and set about disrobing. Buggery was the order of business and they set down to it without much ado. 

It was dim inside the cabin with only the last rays of the setting sun to provide illumination. They dared not light a lamp or candle in case they were observed from another ship moored nearby. Calloused hands caressed heated flesh and hungry kisses exchanged. James fisted his hand around a stiffening cock, probably Phillip’s, and exchanged a sloppy kiss with Theo. Limbs entwined as they tumbled onto the bed. It was a tight fit for all three but strong enough to take their weight. 

Lips closed warm and eager around his cock, making James’ breath hitch. Theo. James dug his fingers into Theo’s cropped hair. He never really noticed that Theodore sported a tattoo on his shoulder - A mermaid, albeit a badly done one with oversized breasts and a scowling expression. As Theo sucked him, Phillip slicked his prick and fingers with oil and positioned himself between Theo’s thighs. James felt Theo whine around his cock when Phillip inserted his fingers and started stretching him roughly. With a grunt, Phillip lifted Theo’s hips and thrust in balls-deep. 

Between them both, they rocked Theodore, thrusting into his pliant body. Grunts, moans and the slap of flesh on flesh broke the thick silence of the captain’s cabin. James was the first to reach his peak, spilling his seed down Theo’s throat. Phillip soon followed. Then it was Theo’s turn. They rolled him onto his back. Phillip sucked his colleague to completion as James kissed him, tasting his own seed in Theo’s mouth. Then he was buggering Phillip into the sheets as Theodore’s fingers teased his nipples.

* * *

 

Exhausted, the trio lay there on the stained and rumpled sheets in silence as the moon rose. James could feel Theo’s knee brushing against his thigh while Phillip’s breath tickled his neck. He could smell the heady mix of sweat, naval rum and musk emitting from his bed. Before dawn, the lieutenants would creep back to their bunks. They all knew the drill now. 

“Gentlemen, really. We have to stop meeting like this,” Norrington thought aloud. His companions stirred alongside him. 

“You enjoyed it as much as we did, much better than a poxy tart…” Phillip retorted. 

“I know. Next time we end up in port, we hire a proper courtesan and have one hell of an orgy,” Theo grinned wickedly. “Three gents and one lady would be quite a suitable grouping.” 

“Fine talk coming from a pair of sodomites,” James teased. “We better get dressed and send you back to your bunks lest the men get suspicious.” 

“Nay, they would be too busy fucking the whores, goats and maybe a bottle or two,” a fourth voice called out. “What a lot of dirty little boys you are.” 

Jack Sparrow stepped into a pool of moonlight with a broad grin on his face. He whistled lowly at the sight of the trio entangled in the sheets. “You naval chaps know how to throw a party.” 

Theodore yipped and grabbed the sheets to cover his nakedness. Phillip cast about for his clothes. James tried to recall where the nearest weapon in his cabin was. Jack only laughed and sat down on the table with his pistol in hand.

“Oh, if ye gents be lookin’ fer yer garments, they might be right over here,” Jack tapped the drawer of the desk with a foot. 

“One word from me, Sparrow, and you’ll be in chains…” James growled. Jack only shrugged and lit the lamp.

“And your crew will have much to talk about what you three are doing in bed, in the nude… I do not wish a hanging on anyone for being what they are. Parley, commodore?”

“What do you want of us?” James groaned. He could not risk their lives and careers for the sake of arresting one lousy pirate.

“That would depend on how much you are willing to give. Did anyone tell you, Jamie, what a sweet arse you have?” the pirate gave a lecherous look which somehow stirred something in Norrington’s groin. James swallowed hard. In the lamplight, Jack was handsome and maddeningly so. He reeked intoxicatingly of danger and the sea. That was so very wrong.

“You want to fuck me?” the words were out before James even realised it.

“An excellent offer, commodore. But three’s a crowd. How bout you two gents make yourself scarce, or do you wish to partake of our little game?” Jack scratched at his cheek. Suddenly, James wanted his two subordinates gone and him alone with Jack Sparrow. 

“We can’t leave you alone with this pirate, sir,” Groves protested.

“Very well. You can stay and watch. I will have Jamie here begging me before this night is out.”

James Norrington scowled. His two lieutenants were securely bound up with their wrists behind their backs and ankles tied together. They sat on the bed, watching. He had tied them up at pistol-point. Jack had threatened in that half-jesting manner to shoot them in the balls if the knots came undone. Phillip had made the mistake of trying to rush the pirate while James was tying Theo up and Jack gave him a kick in the balls and a crack to the back of the skull. Phillip was momentarily stunned but had recovered. James’ wrists were also tied courtesy of the pirate. He was left standing on his feet with his hands before him. They were still naked except for Jack.

“First, let’s chat,” the crazy pirate chortled. “You would need some time to recover from that earlier buggering. What shall we talk about?”

“Sod off, you filthy bugger!” Phillip muttered aloud.

“Excellent choice! Let’s tell each other which filthy bugger you lost your arse-virginity to,” Jack Sparrow grinned broadly. “Let me start. It was a much-older Turkish sailor I ended up sharing a brig with. A rough and tumble type, but he knew what he was doing. We had a sweet two weeks together before my da busted us both out. Pity he got caught seducing his captain’s wifey. Near broke me poor little heart it did.”

James gave a snort of disdain. “I find it hard to believe you were the sentimental type.”

“Not so much sentimental than overly precocious for a nine-year-old,” Jack smirked. “Don’t fret, Jamie. I’ve brushed up my lovin’ skills since then. You might just get to enjoy them shortly.”

James muttered something under his breath about how he would prefer fucking a goat. Part of his mind shuddered in revulsion imagining a nine-year-old Jack losing his virginity to an older pirate. The pirate might be lying, _or not._

“My cousin,” Phillip Gillette closed his eyes and muttered. “In the study of my family’s manor in England on my twelfth birthday. Our affair ended that same day.  My father walked in on us both and packed me off to the navy. My cousin went out to India.”

“Lucky you. Clearly Mister Gillette Senior has no idea buggery is a part of life on the high seas,” Jack chuckled. “Now how about Mister Groves?”

“Er, it was on my third voyage with a fellow midshipman named Johnson… The same one you were conducting an affair with, James. Sorry…” a red-faced Theodore muttered. James made a strangled sound in his throat. He had not suspected his former paramour of cheating on him.

“Now, did this Johnson chap claim our dear Commodore Norrington’s booty?” Jack Sparrow yawned. It was so alluring how Jamie spluttered and went red in the face at his words. Part of him wanted to drag James over to the bed and fuck his brains out. But that was not the proper way to go about things. It would be far sweeter to have James surrender to him.

“Never!” James Norrington replied.

“Could it be? Our dear commodore is a virgin?” Jack Sparrow cocked an eyebrow. “You two chaps haven’t buggered him yet after all this time? Lucky me.”

James tried to scowl and come up with a retort but his tongue failed him when the damned pirate leaned close and kissed him. Calloused hands shoved him back so that his ass was pressed against the table. He could taste the salt and rum on Jack’s tongue as it delved into his mouth. He did not push Jack away. He allowed his lips to part and admitted the questing appendage. He had been kissed before but never with such passion. He could not help letting loose a moan as his knees threatened to fail him. He forgot about his watching lieutenants. He forgot about arresting the pirate. All he knew was the maddeningly sensual man before him and James Norrington wanted more. He was kissing Jack back before he even realised it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to a 2 parter. In the next chapter, James Norrington will probably get fucked by Captain Sparrow as the lieutenants watch and enjoy it.


	7. One Damned Pirate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the follow-up on the seduction of Commodore Norrington. What Jack Sparrow wants, he normally gets, despite the Commodore's misgivings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the closing chapter for this story. Thinking of cutting her loose now.

“Enjoying it, luv?” Jack whispered into James’ face in between sloppy kisses. The sound of the pirate’s voice momentarily snapped James Norrington back to reality. Jack Sparrow had both arms braced on either side of him, effectively trapping him against the table. His body was flush against the full-clothed pirate’s.

“Curse you, Sparrow…” James’ angry tone dissolved into a moan as Sparrow skilfully slid his thigh between the commodore’s, allowing the rough cloth of his breeches to brush against the sensitive tip of James’ stiffening prick. Norrington fought for control even as his knees threatened to fail him. Jack bent his head to take one nipple into his mouth. 

“Get off my ship, you damned- oh!” James moaned as the pirate teased his nipple with his tongue. A calloused hand sought out the other. 

“Beg yer pardon, guv’nor. You seem very eager to boarded, Jamie luv…” Jack released the pebbled nub of his nipple and grinned. It was true. James’ cock was an angry red and weeping. 

“Fuck you.” 

“No, fuck you,” Jack replied. He turned slightly and called out over his shoulder.

“Misters Groves and Gillette seem to be enjoying the show, don’t they, Jamie?” He moved out of the way to allow the commodore a glimpse of his men. Gillette had somehow fallen onto his stomach across Groves’ lap despite his bonds. He seemed to humping his colleague in the dim shadows. Groves’ breath came in gasps and hitches as he leaned back against the cabin wall. _Could it be that both were aroused by the pirate’s crude seduction of their commodore?_  

“Make a pretty picture, don’t they? Can’t blame you for dallying with them,” Jack whispered and returned his attentions to James, nipping and kissing his collarbone as he squirmed. “As much as you might like to enjoy the view, we don’t have much time…” 

James whined as Jack licked and sucked a bruise into his collar bone. It was maddening how the pirate’s rough hands on his skin incited that mutinous fire in his loins. Part of him wanted to push Jack away, yet he was leaning his head back to allow the pirate freer access to his neck. Jack took the invitation to continue his ministrations. James became aware he was stretched out on his back upon his table; hands still bound and raised high above his head. His mind scrambled to catch hold of logic like a drowning man. He was drowning in pleasure. Jack hoisted his knees up so that his calves were thrown over his shoulders. 

“No…” He squirmed as Jack took his length into his mouth and sucked. He should have, could have kicked the pirate away but he did not. He only spread his thighs wider. Jack’s tongue was doing crazy things to his prick, and his balls and… He groaned at the loss when the pirate released him with a ‘pop’. James yelped when he felt Jack’s tongue trace his cleft, probing and teasing at his virgin entrance. It felt so… 

“Want some more, luv?” Jack asked in between licks. He raised his head to study his partner. Jamie made a beautiful sight- glistening with sweat, flushed red and half-crazed with lust and desire. Such a welcome change from the stoic English navy man most knew him as.

“You damned pirate, don’t dare you stop!” James managed to force out a string of coherence through his lips amidst the moans and needy whines. 

“Let’s take that as a yes.” James found himself rolled over onto his stomach, legs hanging off the table and Jack between them. Jack called out to the pair on the bed. 

“Gents, might ye have any oil or suitable lube to ease the way? Spit might not be sufficient for our virgin here…”

“In the top drawer- the small green bottle…” one of the lieutenants gasped, probably Phillip.

_“Gracias, Senor.”_  

James heard the drawer open, followed by the pop of a cork. His heart thumped against the table top as Sparrow nonchalantly dribbled a generous amount of the oil into his cleft. 

“Shh, now. Tell me if it hurts…” the pirate crooned with surprising tenderness. James bit his bottom lip as the first slick finger breached his body. It did hurt. _Was it that way for all his partners?_ He had always been the dominant one in his relationship. Jack growled when James instinctively clenched his muscles against the intrusion. 

“Word of advice, commodore. It will be easier if you relax and stop fighting me…” Jack called out. “Right, gents?” 

James wriggled his hips slightly. It did hurt. 

“Ah, I agree with the pirate, ah, this time… Sir… Easier if you relax…” It was Theo’s breathy words which replied the pirate’s question. James pondered rebelling and ignoring the advice. However, Sparrow was rubbing his lower back, cooing as if he were soothing a child. James felt the tension in his body ease. 

James moaned softly as more fingers were added and his virgin muscles were stretched. That was uncomfortable even though the initial pain was dulling. How could Phillip or Theo stand that… James bucked when Jack found his prostrate. 

“Well, I guess we found your sweet spot, Jamie…” Jack grinned broadly as he brushed his fingers over the sensitive bundle of nerves within James’ body. He repeated the motion in between stretching the commodore’s passage open. James was so tight, even for a virgin. The pirate knew he must take care not to injure the man. He did not want to hurt the commodore. 

“Dammit, Sparrow. Hurry up and fuck me already,” James yelped at the onslaught of pleasure on his body.

“My, my. You are impatient, Jamie boy.” Jack chuckled. Whether he was aware or not, James was rolling his hips against Jack’s fingers and trying to rub himself on the edge of the table. He looked so utterly debauched, naked and rutting. Jack judged he had been stretched enough. He undid his breeches and took out his cock, slicking it with oil. 

He positioned himself, gripped those narrow hips and thrust in in one single stroke, penetrating deep into James’ body. The commodore gasped and gripped onto the edge of the table. Never had he been so filled and stretched. The involuntary clenching of James’ passage threatened to push him over the edge but Jack Sparrow held himself back to allow James to adjust to the new sensation. 

“Are you going to stand like this till morning, Sparrow?” James’ words came out in a throaty gasp.

“Maybe if ye say please…” Jack rolled his hips to deliver a few shallow thrusts to tease the commodore.

“Jack Sparrow, quit fooling around and bugger me like a man…” James immediately regretted his words when Jack pulled out completely. Jack rolled him back onto his back and stabbed a dagger above his head, between the ropes tying his wrists. 

“Ya were begging me earlier. I guess I should get goin’…” Jack shrugged and made a show of fastening his breeches, to James’ dismay.

“Wait! Please, Jack, don’t leave me like this!” He had been so close…

“What do ye want me to do, Jamie lad?” Jack whispered wickedly. 

“I want you to take me…” James gasped. Jack cocked his head, sending his beads clicking. 

“Can’t hear ye. Ye gotta say it louder.” 

“Dammit, Sparrow. I want your prick in my ass, fucking me silly, happy?” James all but shouted.

“With pleasure…” 

The pirate took hold of his thighs and wrapped them around his waist. He thrust in easily, the way slick and stretched from earlier. With a grunt, Jack Sparrow set up a rhythm which James matched thrust for thrust. The ropes chafed against his wrists, against the blade.  

“Jack…” James gasped as he soared on a tidal wave of pleasure. Spots danced before his eyes. The damned pirate was sheathed bollocks-deep in him and he was savouring each thrust of that skilled prick. Those calloused hands reached between their bodies, stroking his prick just so ever slightly. James fought against his bonds as Jack lifted his hips at an angle, lifting one leg over his shoulder and bending him almost double. The thrusts were deeper now and the rhythm more insistent.

“More, Jack, please…” James whined and arched upwards, yearning for contact with that warm skin so tantalisingly close. The few remaining strands of rope binding his wrists snapped and James threw his arms around the pirate’s neck in a shameless embrace.

“Eager, ain’t ye, luv?” Jack Sparrow chuckled between pants when the commodore did not choke him. James only huffed and kissed him on the lips sloppily. All rational thought had deserted him by now. Or the commodore in him would have been horrified at the sight of James Norrington, an officer of the English navy, naked and being taken like some Tortugan harlot by one clothed pirate… 

With his skilled cock and fingers, Jack rode him to a mind-numbing climax and James came all over Sparrow’s shirt. Even as he sank into a sated oblivion, he felt the burning rush of the pirate’s orgasm in his body… And was that a kiss on his brow? 

* * *

 

_“What happens in this cabin, stays in this cabin…”_  

Morning found him sprawled on his bed. He could barely recall how Captain Jack Sparrow, damn him, had left the _Dauntless_ as silently as he had boarded her. He did have a hazy memory of pulling his aching and exhausted frame over to the bed and undoing Gillette’s bonds. Afterwards he supposed Gillette would have freed Groves.

His lieutenants had long risen, washed, dressed and departed by now while he was still abed. He felt a twinge of shame at this. He ought to be out there overseeing the running of his ship. He tried to rise but the effort proved too much. Muscles he didn’t even knew he had ached and he had a huge headache to boot. When he checked under the covers, he found darkening bruises on his hips. The damned pirate did not have to be that rough with him. With a groan, James pulled the covers back up to his chin. A dried stickiness between his thighs reminded James that he had yet to wash.  

“Groves?” he opened his eyes a crack when his lieutenant entered with a basin of warm water and a towel. 

“Sir, I’ve brought some water for you to wash up. Would you require breakfast in bed given last night’s overindulgence?” James cautiously studied Theo’s face but it was deadpan. _What did the man think of his commanding officer now that he had witnessed him acting the pirate’s whore?_ James swallowed. 

“Theo, about last night…” James rubbed at the angry marks on his wrists. Long sleeves would be a necessity until the rope burns healed. Damn Jack Sparrow again.

“You invited us to your cabin for a drinking session and we foolishly overindulged in the rum, sir. Phillip is still nursing his hangover…” Theo added blandly.

“Thank you, Theo,” James allowed himself a grin. “I would like a bowl of porridge and a pot of strong tea if the offer of breakfast still stands.”  


End file.
